Rapprochement de cœur
by Rosalie24
Summary: Peu de temps après l'arrivé de Ventus dans le cœur de Sora Vanitas le rejoint. Mais comment se sont passer leur entente ? Préquel de Visite Touristique.


Coucou me voici avec un nouvel OS que je dédie à Crim pour son anniversaire ^^. Il fut assez difficile à écrire mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je remercie me de m'avoir corriger les fautes aussi. La partie en italique provient du manga KH tome 1 au moment où Sora se rappelle des dessin que lui et Kairi ont fait dans leur grotte secrète.

* * *

Ven alla vers la lumière du cœur de Sora. Ses yeux lui faisait mal à cause de toute cette lumière trop forte. Petit à petit, la source lumineuse se calma et il arriva sur un palier de l'éveil où attendait un petit garçon a peine âgé de 4 ou 5 ans. Ven se dirigea vers lui et, après qu'il ait accepté d'abriter Ventus dans son cœur, Ven entra alors dans Sora. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur les îles du Destin, ces mêmes îles où Terra l'avait envoyé pour le protéger et où il avait revu Vanitas après que ce dernier l'ait obligé à se battre contre lui à la Nécropole des Keyblades. Ses souvenirs lui firent mal. Il secoua la tête et partit visiter l'île. Mais a peine il fit un pas que le ciel d'un bleu clair s'assombrit, très vite tout devint noir. L'adolescent regarda partout, perdu, et essaya d'invoquer sa Keyblade mais échoua. Peu de temps plus tard une forme apparut devant lui puis, petit a petit, le ciel s'éclaira à nouveau et Ventus put voir de qui il s'agissait et il resta sous le choc. Devant lui se trouvait un garçon du même âge que lui, environ 14 ans, les cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un jaune éclatant.

« Va-VANITAS ! s'écria Ven. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand j'ai disparu je me suis senti errer dans le néant avant de sentir les ténèbres m'envahir et je me suis retrouvé ici.

– Arg, moi qui pensais être débarrassé de toi pour de bon.

– Ah parce que tu crois que d'être avec toi me fait plaisir ? lança Vanitas, le ton menaçant. Eh bien sache que non, j'aurais préféré être à mille lieues d'ici, surtout que cet endroit est bien trop coloré à mon goût.

– Vraiment ? Mais dommage, je m'en fous de ton avis, répondit Ventus en se détournant du noiraud.

– Tu veux te battre ou quoi ? s'énerva ledit noiraud qui, n'aimait pas être ignoré.

– Pourquoi je me battrais avec toi alors que la dernière fois qu'on s'est battus, j'ai gagné ? Alors me battre serait bien trop ennuyeux.

– Tu rigoles, j'ai quand même pris possession de ton corps pendant un moment !

–...

– Quoi, t'as enfin perdu ta langue et je vais enfin avoir la paix ?

–...

– Bon quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

– Tu réalises le gros sous-entendu que tu viens de dire ou pas du tout ?

– Le sous-entendu ? demanda Vanitas, qui ne comprenait rien.

– Ben tu as dit que tu avais pris possession de mon corps, cela donne un sous-entendu assez flagrant, je pensais que toi qui est ma part ténébreuse le verrait comme tout adolescent de 14 ans.

– Alors je vois pas en quoi ce que j'ai dit prête à un sous-entendu et puis j'ai 4 ans, dit Vanitas avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche devant ce qu'il avait dit pendant que Ventus se marrer.

– T'as 4 ans, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as rien compris au sous-entendu, t'es beaucoup trop pur pour comprendre, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

– QUOI NON JE SUIS PAS PUR !

– Mais si mais si, tu es un jeune garçon qui ne sait pas grand chose de la vie, et donc je me ferais un plaisir de te corrompre, continua le blond en murmurant la dernière partie.

– Ah tu crois que tu sais plus de chose que moi, toi qui n'es resté que dans ton monde.»

Et Vanitas partit avant que Ven ait eu le temps de répliquer.

« Les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés ! s'exclama Ven, moitié moqueur, moitié énervé par la remarque de Vanitas, surtout qu'il devait admettre que c'était vrai et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il pouvait se venger.»

Laissant ces moments riches en émotions derrière lui, il continua d'explorer l'île seul.

ooooOOOoooo

3 ans passèrent, et la relation entre les deux "jeunes hommes" ne s'était pas améliorée. Mais un jour où Ven se promenait sur les îles du Destin, il se dirigea vers une sorte de grotte. À peine arrivé à l'entrée qu'il ressortit les larmes aux yeux. Ven se promit de ne plus jamais retourner dans cette horrible caverne. Ses yeux lui faisaient un mal de chien.

« Toujours aussi faible à ce que je vois, dit une voix grave et moqueuse.

– Alors d'abord je suis pas faible et toi aussi tu pleurerais si tu entrais dans cette grotte de l'enfer ! s'énerva le blond en regardant Vanitas dans les yeux, ayant retrouvé la vue.

– Moi je ne pleure jamais et je suis sûr que cette grotte n'est pas si terrible. C'est juste toi qui es faible, dit Vanitas d'un air condescendant.

– Oh, tu crois ? Ben alors vas-y, entre dans la grotte et montre-moi ta supériorité.

– Genre je vais t'obéir, je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans une grotte aussi miteuse, je veux un vrai défi mais je n'en aurai pas avec toi. »

Et sur ces belles paroles, le noiraud laissa le blond qui enrageait de s'être fait ridiculiser de cette manière devant sa part ténébreuse. Jusqu'à que celui-ci ait une idée de génie.

« Bien sûr il ne peut pas entrer dans cette grotte, après tout il a à peine 7 ans, il est encore trop jeune pour y survivre.

– Puis-je savoir qui est trop jeune pour entrer de cette stupide caverne ?

– Bah toi voyons, ne me dis pas qu'en plus d'être aussi pur tu es naïf.

– On va voir qui est le plus pur et le plus naïf, dit Vanitas sur un ton de défi. Et il entra dans la grotte avant de ressortir lui aussi les larmes au yeux. BORDEL C'EST QUOI TOUTE CETTE LUMIERE ?!»

Et avant que Ven puisse se moquer de Vanitas, la terre se mit à trembler, projetant l'enfant et l'adolescent au sol. Des arbres s'arrachèrent du sol et la cabane s'écroula. Pourtant le ciel était plus bleu que d'habitude et le soleil étincelait de mille feux. D'un coup Vanitas et Ventus entendirent des voix assez jeunes:

« _Personne n'a le droit d'entrer ! Pour de vrai !_

 _–_ _Wahou, c'est cool !_

 _–_ _Mais toi, tu es spéciale, Kairi !_ »

Et puis les tremblements cessèrent. Et quand les deux parties du cœur de Ventus se relevèrent, ils découvrirent avec étonnement que l'île était exactement comme avant, chaque arbres à leurs places, la cabane dans les airs.

« C'était quoi ça ? demanda Vanitas. Et puis c'était qui cette fille dans le ciel ?

– Je sais pas. Et de quel fille tu parles ?

– Ben la fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus qui doit pas avoir plus de 7 ans. Elle est apparue dans le ciel, ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas vue ?

–Ben non je l'ai pas vue, j'ai entendu une voix de petite fille mais pas de visage dans le ciel. Ne me dis pas que t'es entré dans l'adolescence de manière précoce et que t'es en manque de fille et que donc tu en inventes ? se moqua Ven.

– T'arrêtes de dire des conneries oui ? Je suis sûr et certain d'avoir vu une fille dans le ciel ! En plus j'en ai rien à faire des filles, dit Vanitas, qui regretta bien vite ces paroles vue la lueur qui était apparue dans les yeux de sa prétendue part de lumière.

– Donc tu n'es pas intéressé par les filles, hein ? J'aurais du m'en douter que tu étais plus attiré par les mecs, c'était pourtant évident vu comment tu me poursuivais.

– QUOI MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ! »

Ven partit en rigolant, laissant un Vanitas passablement choqué de ses propos inattendus.

Les jours passèrent et les tremblements se firent de plus en plus présents. Au début, les deux habitants du cœur de Sora eurent du mal à tenir debout et ne comprenaient pas bien se qui se passait. Et Ven dut admettre que Vanitas n'était pas rentré dans l'adolescence précoce car lui aussi avait vu cette fille dans ciel, et ce à chaque tremblement de terre. Et une idée avait germé dans l'esprit de Ven suite au dernier tremblement de terre:

« Putain encore un tremblement ! Et toujours à la même heure en plus c'est pas possible. Il est chiant ce mec, il a pas le cœur solide, s'énerva Vanitas en se relevant et en se massant la tête.

– Han me dit pas que t'as toujours pas deviné, soupira Ven. D'un autre côté t'es un peu jeune pour comprendre.

– Ah parce que toi t'as compris peut-être ?

– Ben ouais, mais je suis pas sûr qu'un gosse comme toi puisse comprendre.

– Ben si je peux comprendre, allez expliqu... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte tu vas me raconter ce que tu sais et rapidement avant que je m'énerve !

– Oulah j'ai peur ! Mais bon puisque tu insistes je vais te le dire : Sora est amoureux.

– Amoureux ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour ?! L'amour c'est quand une personne apprécie énormément une autre personne.

– Ah, quel sentiment horrible ! Et puis il est obligé de nous faire endurer cela !

– Je te rappelle que Sora n'a que 7 ans, il ne comprend pas ce genre de chose, il trop jeune.

– Sora, merci encore de m'avoir montré votre grotte secrète c'est très gentil à toi, dit une voix de petite fille.

– Ah euh d-de rien Kairi, cela me fait plaisir, bégaya Sora pendant que les tremblement de terre reprirent. Et puis c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te faire te sentir à l'aise sur notre île, j'ai promis de t'aider et je t'aiderais toujours car je suis un garçon très gentil ! reprit-il en fanfaronnant»

Une fois les tremblements terminés Ven et Vanitas éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« – D-de rien Kairi, cela me fait plaisir, ahaha il pouvait pas faire plus nul comme phrase, dit Vanitas en imitant Sora.

– Eh soit pas méchant, il aurait pu dire un truc du genre «Ah euh je ne puis euh» bref, une chose bien plus ridicule, dit Ventus en rigolant aussi, tandis que le rire de Vanitas redoubla. Et puis "Je suis un garçon très gentil, je t'aiderais toujours" trop drôle où il va chercher ses phrases. »

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup de rire, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient en train de discuter et de s'amuser ensemble, chose qui jusqu'à présent n'était jamais arrivée.

Et plus les jours passèrent, plus ces rires se firent de plus en plus fréquents. Cela vint même quand le cœur de Sora battait normalement. Et le blondinet devais admettre qu'il appréciait le rire du noiraud. Bien sûr les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à se disputer assez souvent, mais l'un comme l'autre sentaient que quelque chose avaient changé. Les réponses se firent moins virulentes, un petit peu moins, et plus moqueuses. Leur relation changeait.

« Kairi sera la princesse, Riku le méchant qui veut la kidnapper et moi le prince qui la sauve ,vous êtes d'accord ? demanda la voix enjouée de Sora.

– Moi je suis d'accord.

– Pas moi ! Pourquoi cela doit être moi le méchant d'abord, je suis l'aîné c'est moi qui doit jouer le gentil prince et toi le méchant !

– Parce que Kairi est la belle princesse de Sora voyons Riku, c'est pourtant évidemment.

– Parce que je suis trop adorable pour faire un méchant.

– C'est ça, c'est pas du tout pour montrer à Kairi que t'es super fort, on te croit. D'ailleurs ton cœur n'est pas du tout en train de battre là, nan ! s'exclama la part ténébreuse pendant que la part de lumière éclatait de rire.

– Tiens, on ne les entends plus. Dommage, les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes, soupira Ven. Bon, ça te dit qu'on joue au volley ?

– Si tu veux, mais je vais t'écraser, tu le sais ça ?

– C'est ça, je suis le plus vieux je te rappelle, t'es 4 ans trop jeune pour pouvoir me battre ! s'exclama Ven en souriant.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir ! rétorqua Vanitas d'un ton de défi.»

Oui, leur relation avait changé, ils le savaient mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le regretta.

* * *

Voilà une review pour me dire comment il était ? En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a fait sourire.


End file.
